The Message Still Remains
by sockstar
Summary: Mr Henning teaches his students a lesson on finding the truth in their lives. Carly/Freddie. Written for Croctober. Inspired by Ramzasaur.


**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

**Rating: **T (K?)

**Notes: **Written for Croctober :D Inspired by Ramzasaur.

* * *

**Summary: **Mr Henning teaches his students a lesson on finding the truth in their lives. Carly/Freddie. Written for Croctober. Inspired by Ramzasaur.

* * *

"The truth shall set you free! Admittedly, it's from the bible and I perhaps should not be getting mixed up with separation of church and state, but the message still remains!"

Carly, Sam and Freddie were assembled in the science class of Mr Henning, who was currently engaged in a spiel about dreams, and the future. Carly and Sam were situated in the same row, on the side of the room nearest to the windows, whilst Freddie was stuck in the far corner

"And that my students, brings me to this."

The crazy hippy held up a blank piece of paper.

"I have a piece of paper here for each of you. At the top, I want you to write what a dream of yours is. Maybe not your ultimate dream, just a dream, an inspiration, something that means something to you here and now, as you start the junior year of high school."

"What does this have to do with science?" Freddie called out from the back of the room.

Mr Henning looked into Freddie's eyes, then cast his gaze over the rest of the class.

"Science is the search for truth. The truth is the core of our very existence. Before you can start searching for the truth outside, you must seek the truth within!"

Some of the class mumbled and grumbled, already thinking of stupid fake dreams that wouldn't matter if read out loud.

"I sense your trepidation young charges, but never fear, only I shall read your dream paper!"

Half the class ignored him, as he made his way to the first desk. Jonah, who was sitting in front of Carly and Sam. Mr Henning placed the sheet of paper down on his desk. Jonah sat up, pondered for a moment, and scribbled down his answer.

Mr Henning picked it up, and stared at the boy. Jonah sat back in his chair, an expression approaching pride on his face.

"Two girls at the same time. Preferably Carly and Sam." Mr Henning uttered, completely deadpan.

The class erupted in laughter, Carly turned beet red, whilst Sam yelled at Jonah that he'd better watch it.

"Just kidding ladies."

Mr Henning tuttered. "That was highly inappropriate. I'd also say that despite this little experiment being about your dreams, I would be confident in saying that should you attempt to make that dream a reality, we'll be treated to a second helping of the 'wedgie bounce' on iCarly. Am I right in saying that Carly?"

"Yes Mr Henning." The girls in the class giggled, and the boys called out varied insults at Jonah.

"You ain't man enough for two girls."

"You couldn't find two girls stupid enough."

"There isn't enough beer in all the world bro."

"The only threesome you'll ever have will be with two other dudes!"

Jonah laughed off the insults, and shrugged his shoulders. He was done with the stupid random assignment and was happy enough that he'd be doing nothing for another 20 minutes. Mr Henning waited, let the class settle once more, before he continued his lesson.

"I'd also like to inform you that whilst two is great... you know... _really great_, finding _one_ is a billion times more valuable. Now here, Sam. Your turn. I shudder to think what you are about to write down."

Sam smiled, and scribbled fast onto her sheet of paper, and handed it back forthrightly.

"I know I said I wouldn't tell anyone, and I'm about to break that promise yet again. I feel I must comment here. Do you realize the pain that animals go through? How many pigs and cows and lamb and chickens would have to die for you to get 'A life long 50% off voucher at Barry's Butcher Shop'?"

Sam rolled her eyes at the hippy and his stupid poncho, "What can I say, I like meat."

"Very well. Carly. Your turn."

Carly stared at the white paper, for nearly a minute. Mr Henning stood by before scribbling down her hearts desire. Her hand wavered as she prepared to pass the note back.

Mr Henning studied it, and was about to hand it back. Jonah interrupted by saying that if he and Sam had theirs read out loud, that Carly should as well. Mr Henning denied his request. As he was about to return the paper, a gust of wind blew through the window.

Her hand reached out in futility, the chair skidding onto the ground as she strained every sinew in her body. It was no use. Carly slipped on the floor, landing flat on her face. Carly gasped, the paper took flight, a gracious white dove floating on the breeze.

Every student watched, waiting with baited breath to see where the paper would land. Missy Robinson, sitting in the back corner, hoping to see something juicy to use for blackmail. Wendy, hoping it'd be something to post on her Ridgeway gossip blog.

Even a few of the guys, hoping it might reveal some hidden crush, a sign, anything, to let them know that Carly was into them.

It landed, face up, in front of one Fredward Benson.

Carly's face turned a deep crimson. She leapt up to her feet, and rushed over to grab the piece of paper off his desk. Freddie sat there, staring at the space the paper had landed on, as if the words were etched into the wood beneath. They weren't of course. But they were however, burned into his retinas.

Carly smoothed down the skirt she was wearing, and sat back down her seat primly and properly. Once she had done that her head dropped to the table, her hands hiding her huge blush from the rest of the class. Mr Henning gave her a once over to see that she was alright, and he continued around the rest of the room.

"Come on Freddie, tell us what Carly wrote." Gibby, who was sitting behind him, asked.

"No thanks."

"Wouldn't want your little webshow hosts to get mad at you?"

"Something like that." He replied to Rodney.

"Pay attention!" Mr Henning admonished from across the room. The boys turned silent, and the rest of the class went without interruption.

Later that day, after classes had finished Freddie had given Carly a ride home. The elephant hung in the room (or the Car, so to speak), as both knew that they knew what had been written on the piece of paper.

What they both wondered is what the other thought about it.

"Um.. Freddie.. can you come up to my room. I have a problem with my TV." Carly asked, as they stood outside the hallway.

"Oh, sure thing."

Freddie followed Carly into to the Shay residence, then over to the kitchen.

"Iced Tea?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Carly pondered a note on the fridge, "Hey kiddo, gone evening fishing with Socko. Will be back tomorrow. No parties." Carly read out loud.

"He actually use the letter P winky thing on the end. He's such a nub sometimes."

"Yep. So what's wrong with the tv?"

"Just the channels aren't working again."

Freddie and Carly finished their drinks, put the empty glasses in the sink and walked together up the stairs to her room. Freddie immediately set his bag down by the door, took off his shoes, and pulled a small tool box out of the bag.

"I'm not sure you need the tools Freddie."

"Helps to be prepared."

Freddie fiddled with the remote control, moving the menu options up, down, side to side and resetting them occasionally. He vanished into a world of megahertz, 720p, 1080p, color balance and contrast.

"Freddie..." Carly gingerly called out to him, only for him to remain oblivious.

With more force in her voice, she tried again, "So Freddie.. you read my dream paper today right?"

Freddie stopped and turned, he was in the middle of an automatic channel seek so he didn't need to pay attention to the screen. His hand wandered to his forehead, where he scratched his hair, "Um... yeah. I'm sorry, it just landed right in front of me." Freddie looked down at his feet, before he gathered his courage to look up right into Carly's eyes, "Did you uh.. mean it?"

Now it was Carly's turn to look down at the ground. "Yeah... I did. What Mr Henning said about the truth really hit home.. that crazy hippy was right. If I couldn't be true to myself how could I find the truth in any one or any thing else?"

Freddie tried to hide the glow in his heart, the tiny candle flame he kept burning erupted into a full blown conflagration. Then it hit him.

He didn't need to.

His heart pounded as he asked, "Carly.. do you want to read what I wrote on mine?"

Carly bit her lip and nodded her head. Freddie took a few steps, then reached down into his backpack. He gently placed the paper into her soft delicate hands, and stood back.

Carly unfolded it like it was a holy scripture, and her eyes went wide, "Is that how you really feel?"

"Yeah... I never stopped feeling that way." He stepped forward with a start, invading Carly's person space so tight and close it made her gasp. He took a moment to study her features, to gaze into her eyes once again, to place his hands around her waist in a way he hadn't done in what felt like an eternity.

They leaned forward together, their lips making contact, softly and sweetly. The memories of their last attempts at this flooded back, both unleashing the feelings boxed and hidden away for another time. The smell of her lip gloss, the touch of the fingers made rougher from working with the various tools and equipment that made up their webshow, the feel of her hand in his hair.

They drew back from the short, chaste kiss, and it was Carly who spoke first, "This is real this time Freddie. I promise. You trust me right?"

"With my life. And my heart." Freddie leaned in to kiss her again. Carly wrapped her hands around his neck, and allowed Freddie to poke his tongue through. They kissed, full of need and desire and want and with the passion that only one who had loved then lost could be passionate. Their bodies intertwined, their tongues moving and rolling and touching, a sigh escaped from Carly's lips when Freddie moved down to lightly brush on her neck, the paper dropped out of her hands.

It floated like a butterfly, until it hit the hard floor. The 2 teens barely registered the sound, having moved up the short set of stairs to Carly's bed, whilst remaining attached to each other at the waist, mouth and hands.

As Freddie laid Carly gently onto the bed and smiled, they both pondered about their lesson from earlier, and about how it was spot on.

They had found their singular, special, _one_.

Mr Henning was right, the truth had set them free.

* * *

**AN: **Woop croctober :D Please R&R :D Again, a shoutout to the lovely Ramzasaur, for whom this story wouldn't exist without.


End file.
